Son of Fire
by Purple-Rosie
Summary: How is bitterness born? When we are unable to let something go, it slowly begins to consume us. A shadow from Hiei's past sufaces, causing him to confront the secret he had locked away for so long... Slightly depressed atmosphere. OCs abound! Discontinued
1. Shadow Memories and Work Assignments

Hello Everybody! Yeah, I'm back. Bet you thought you'd never have to see me again, huh? Well too bad! Anyway, this is my first YYH fic so it might be a bit weird. Sorry if anyone's a little OOC. When you're done with this, make sure to read my Yugioh oneshot entitled Agony Angel, God of Hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters/locations therein. I do, however, own Zenza, Luta, Wani and her cronies, Miss Saeyumi, and the story.

* * *

Son of Fire

Chapter 1: Shadow Memories and Work Assignments

_-"Hiei…"_

"_Hn?"_

_-"Hiei…what…are you doing?"_

"_What do you think?"_

_-"But…you said before that…"_

_Hiei stopped kissing the delicate neck of his soon-to-be mate and brought his face close to hers, looking into her sky-colored eyes._

"_I lied. Besides, you don't seem to be putting up much of a fight."_

_She gave a tiny smile. _

_-"That's because you're pinning me to a tree trunk."_

"_I know." He resumed his previous action with more energy than before. As he reached the point directly between her neck and shoulder, he curled back his lips and plunged his fangs into the tender white flesh. He felt a shiver of delight race down his spine when the woman pinned beneath him moaned his name softly._

_-"H…Hiei…"_

"Hey Hiei! Quit your daydreaming!"

The fire demon snapped out of his memories and gave Yusuke one of his famous death glares. "What do you want, Detective?" he growled.

Yusuke shrugged. "You were off in your own little world again so I thought I'd better bring you back to earth."

"Am I the only one that thinks Shorty's been out of it a lot more than normal lately?" Kuwabara asked, poking Hiei in the arm.

Kurama, who was walking on the other side of his red-eyed demon friend, casually gave Hiei a sidelong glance. "Actually I've noticed it too. Something wrong, Hiei?"

"Hn! No, I just can't stomach that idiot's ramblings anymore. Can you blame me for thinking of something less mind numbing?"

The four men were headed to Koenma's office. The prince of Spirit World had sent Botan after them because, well as always, they had themselves another mission.

"Here we are." the bubbly, blue-haired woman sang cheerfully as she pushed open a large wooden door. Inside, a very stressed looking teenage Koenma was busy trying to find something on his desk. He looked up only when the ferry girl cleared her throat. Botan motioned the rest into the office.

"So what's gone disastrously awry this time?" asked an amused Kurama. Judging by the look he got from the prince, it was something pretty darn bad.

Koenma ran a hand through his sandy hair. "There's a demon on the loose. A very powerful one. Not only that, but four more demons seem to be looking for him and they're terrorizing everyone they meet! It's a complete mess."

Hiei smirked. "So, you're wanting us to go destroy them all and save your sorry butt, is that it?"

Koenma sighed. "No quite. I don't want any of them killed. Just found." This came as a huge surprise to everyone. Even Hiei seemed taken aback. Upon seeing their stunned faces, Koenma continued. "The powerful demon I mentioned before is…well…"

"Out with it already damnit! You're starting to bore me!" the raven-haired fire apparition snapped, clearly annoyed by the godling's stuttering.

Koenma gulped. "The demon is a seven-year-old child and, despite his incredible strength, he hasn't really done anything yet." Everybody sweatdropped.

It was Yusuke however, who found his voice first. "If it's just a kid that's done nothing wrong, then why are you so worried?"

"Because of what he _could _do. Besides, did you forget about the other four demons? They're out trying to find him to make sure that he _doesn't_ do anything, but of course they're going about it entirely the wrong way. Find the child and you'll find the others. Get them all back to Demon World safely. That's all you have to do." Koenma sat back in his chair. He dug around on his desk some more until he finally found what he was looking for. He handed it to the nearest person he could find: Kurama. "Here. This is the general location surrounding where we've picked up his spirit energy. Knock yourselves out."

The four, still slightly stunned young men prepared to leave. Once they were out in the hallway, Kuwabara turned to the vertically challenged demon in black. "You know what?"

"Hn. No, and I don't care to either."

The carrot top fumed. "See? That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged looks that plainly said 'do what now?' The red-haired fox looked glanced over at Hiei before confronting the cause of their confusion. "Um, Kuwabara, just what are you talking about?"

Kuwabara huffed. "I've been thinking…"

"Amazing. That's a trick I never thought you could pull off."

"Shut up, Shorty! I'll pound you to dust!" a rather irritated Kuwabara squawked. "Anyways, I've been thinking, and I think I know what Hiei's problem is."

Yusuke and Kurama sweatdropped. This could get ugly…

"Prey tell. Just what is my problem?" the fire demon asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

If Kuwabara caught the mocking tone of voice he ignored it, for he continued his thought obliviously. "You're in desperate need of a girlfriend. I mean, think about it. You're way to high strung, and getting laid once in a while might help calm you down."

Yusuke face-faulted, Kurama sweatdropped, and Hiei looked like he could kill something at any given moment. Namely, Kuwabara.

"I should have guessed. Disgusting human, disgusting thought process. You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand." And with that, he was gone.

Yusuke stood up. "Well that was interesting…"

Hiei landed soundlessly on the soft grass of the park. This was his temporary home in Human World. He touched his hand to the base of his neck, just where it met the shoulder. _It's almost vanished completely._ he thought to himself. He ran his fingers along a tiny scar. It was so faint that it couldn't be seen unless one knew what they were looking for. Still, it was there: his mark.

Stupid Kuwabara. Little did he know that, at one time, Hiei had had a mate. _And a beautiful one at that. _he smirked.

Hiei cringed as the memory seeped up from within his subconscious. He did not like this particular one…

_-(Hiei!)_

_He heard it in his mind… her calling his name. It was a whispered plea, a cry for help. "Damnit!" he swore. Why hadn't he gone to her sooner? He ran through the forest to the bank of a nearby river. What he saw made his mind and body go completely numb._

_There she stood, the claw of her assailant protruding from her chest. She had been caught off-guard and attacked from behind. Suddenly the claw ripped backwards, tearing out her heart. Her back arched and she made a strange gurgling noise as blood accumulated in her throat. She slumped forward, onto the ground. _

_The creature licked its fingers. "How beautifully you scream, wench."_

_In an instant, Hiei had sliced the creature into pieces and was at his mate's side. He slowly rolled her onto her back, only to have his numbness return. Blood oozed from the gigantic hole in her chest, soaking into her silky lavender hair and light blue tunic. He eyes were glazed over; staring, but not seeing. He lifted his hand and gingerly closed the delicate eyelids. _

_He smiled sadly as his own eyes landed on the long black scar than ran from just below her left eyebrow to just above her lips. That scar was what gave him so much respect for her. It was a scar that his sword had left._

_For what seemed like an eternity, he sat there with his mate's lifeless body in his arms. It must have taken nearly that long for reality to set in. He feebly attempted to hold back the tears but, try as he might, they slid down his cheeks just the same. He leaned down and kissed her pale forehead. _

"_Zenza…come back…please…" _

_Slowly, as if it had a mind of its own, a wail of anguish and horror escaped his lips. It became louder, steadily intensifying until it was no longer just a wail, but a tortured scream of agony._

_She was gone…_


	2. Cinnamon Rolls

Here's where we meet all of the OCs. Yup… in one big, convenient clump. In case you're wondering, Wani, Gelle, and Drexa are modeled after the Harpy Lady Sisters from Yugioh. Helvett is modeled after Harpy's Brother, which isn't in the show but in the real-life card game.

A huge shout out to **Solace-Flower **and **Animefouryou**. Thank you both so much! Did you know that I had only published this story about three hours prior to your reviews? God, you two RULE!

Disclaimer still applies

* * *

Chapter 2: Cinnamon Rolls

The little boy walked down the street, surrounded on either side by shops. His blood red eyes looked at no one as he passed person after person. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic and black pants. His black hair was wild, spiky, and stuck out in any and every direction that resembled up. In the front: a lavender sunburst with tiny silver beads dangling from the tips. These beads were not a decoration. They were, in fact, drops of pure energy growing from his head. This little boy was no ordinary child; he was a demon.

He was also lost. He had been wandering around Tokyo for about four days and really had no idea where he was going. He had just wanted to get away from his annoyingly possessive aunt…

With a heavy sigh he sat down and leaned his back against the wall of a shop. From his pocket, he withdrew a delicately creased piece of yellowing paper. He carefully unfolded it and began to read.

_My precious Luta,_

_You are my one and only son, and I'm sorry to say that if Wani has given you this letter, then something has happened to me. I want you to know that it was not my intention to leave you, I wasn't abandoning you and neither was your father. He and I loved each other as deeply as I love you now. He didn't know that I was pregnant when he left to find his sister. He insisted that I stay behind with Wani; said it was too dangerous for me to follow him._

_Normally he would have been able to sense you inside of me, but I am not a normal demon. I am a mutation and therefore have mutated energy. I am a very rare species that is created when a discrepancy accrues in the genes of an unborn child. I am a Song Apparition. _

_Luta, you too have mutated energy: I knew by the silver beads in your hair. You also have the power of a Fire Apparition. This you got from your father, whom you resemble so much…_

A loud noise broke into his thoughts. He looked around, trying to discern where the sound had come from. He heard it again: it was his stomach. _Great, just great. You idiot! How could you forget to eat? _Once he was done slapping himself mentally, he stood up. He was about to continue on his way, when he was greeted with a most delightful scent.

It was like nothing he'd ever smelled before. It was sweet and spicy all at the same time. His stomach grumbled again and he began to drool slightly. He drooled even harder when he turned around and saw the objects creating the heavenly smell in the shop's tiny window. He looked up at the sign that said BAKERY in bold letters. He had no idea what that meant, but he was more than willing to find out.

He walked inside; wincing at the tinkling sound that went off as the door opened. Looking around, he noticed that the whole store was piled high with different kinds of delicious looking foods, each one of them giving off an equally tantalizing scent. At last he spied what he was looking for among the cluttered display in the store window. Making sure that no one was watching, he quickly grabbed one of the sticky objects and moved away from the front of the store.

Hungrily, he crammed it into his mouth. The taste was incredible! It was just how it smelled: spicy, but with a sweetness oozing from the substance that covered it. He eagerly took another bite. When the last of it had been stuffed into his mouth he chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

"You know, you're gonna have to pay for that."

The startled little boy whipped around. There, standing with her hands in her hips and an annoyed expression on her face, was what he could only assume was the shopkeeper. Wide eyed, he swallowed nervously and nearly choked in the process.

"But I don't have…" he trailed off when he say the woman's expression darken.

She slowly took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Well then, you'll just have to get your parents in here won't you?"

"Parents?"

Now the shopkeeper was getting irritated. "Yes. You know, your mom and dad." She was startled to see the little boy's eyes sparkle with tears. "Um…"

The boy looked at his feet, his voice shaking as he spoke. "My mother's dead."

"And what about your father?" the woman asked, almost apologetically.

Angry tears started to spill from his eyes. "I…I never knew him."

"Do you have a guardian at all?"

He shook his head. "No." _Liar._ he thought to himself.

By now the woman was kneeling beside him; her earlier expression replaced by one of concern. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's your name, little one?" she asked softly.

"Luta." he replied while furiously scrubbing at his tears with the back of his gloved hand.

"How old are you, Luta?"

He sniffed. "I'm seven."

How could someone so young have suffered so much already? Her heart went out to the sad little boy in front of her. "And how long has it been since you last ate?" the woman asked.

Luta thought a moment. Why was this woman being so nice to him all of a sudden? Had he not just stolen from her? "About four or five days I guess."

The woman's jaw dropped. _GOOD LORD! _She quickly stood up and walked a short distance away. The next thing Luta knew, she was shoving another one of the yummy objects in his face. He looked up, surprised.

"Uh…"

The shopkeeper gave a friendly smile. "Here, take it." Luta bit his lips, unsure of what to do. The woman just inched the food a little closer to him. "It's okay, really. Consider it as a free sample." Luta's stomach grumbled; letting him know that his was still hungry. The lady's smile broke into a grin. "See?"

Ravenously, he seized the offered sustenance and san his teeth into it. About half way through, he stopped, looking up at the woman. "What's you name?"

She ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm Saeyumi. And I'm flattered that you like my cinnamon rolls, Luta."

* * *

"Wani, I'm hungry!" whined a pale-skinned woman with long, burgundy hair and big blue eyes. "Can we please take a quick break?" She, a man, and two other women were walking down the middle of a street in Tokyo. She wore a purple bodysuit with blue armor across her kneecaps, elbows, shoulders, and breasts. Matching boots came up to meet the knees. At first glance, this bizarre getup would seem to simply be a bad fashion statement. However, what looked like a drunken gymnast's unitard was really more armor. Lightweight and hard-plated: the perfect defense. 

One of the other women turned to her and glared. "Honestly, Gelle. Can't you go anywhere without complaining?" This woman had short, spiky cobalt hair. Though her eyes were the same color as her hungry friend's, they were significantly colder. Her outfit and the outfit her companion wore were identical. She put a palm in the air in an exasperated gesture. "Gods, you're so annoying sometimes."

A heavy hand came down on the blue-haired woman's armored shoulder. "Drexa, stop picking on Gelle. And Gelle," the man looked over at the pouting figure beside him. "Stop whining. We're all hungry." Helvett had messy, reddish-black hair and white eyes that made him look almost blind. His outfit was much less conspicuous than those of his squabbling comrades. He wore dark gray jeans, black boots, and a brown jacket. On his left arm, three long red blades were strapped just below the elbow and again just above the wrist. The weapon came to a claw-like hook beyond his fingers.

Everyone stopped talking abruptly as the person in front turned and faced them. The woman sighed and pulled a handful of silver beads out of her vibrantly scarlet hair. She closed her fist around them and concentrated. When she opened her hand again, the beads had transformed into little silver coins. She tossed the small objects to her friends. "Here. Go and buy yourselves something." Her green eyes softened as she looked at her companions. "I'm sorry I dragged you all out here, but you understand why I had to, right?"

Everybody nodded. All three simultaneously hugged her and shouted, "Thank you, Wani!" before running off towards the nearest fruit vender.

Her expression regaining its normal seriousness, Wani proceeded down the street. She stopped only to study her reflection in a store window. She saw a woman in white pants and a matching long-sleeve shirt trimmed in gold staring back at her. She ran her fingers through her hair. The woman in white did the same. She trailed her hand down her cheek, the woman copying her every movement.

"Vanish…" she whispered to herself. The reflection did as it was told as Wani slowly walked away.


End file.
